Cielo o Infierno
by Tau2357
Summary: Lois Lane despierta y descubre que está otra vez en el cielo. Clois. Ubicado después de Crimson.
1. Cielo o Infierno

**Cielo o Infierno**

¿Qué es lo primero que piensas al despertarte?

"No quiero ir a la escuela" "¿Tengo que ir a trabajar hoy?" "Maldito gallo, ¿acaso sabe cuándo estoy en la mejor parte de mi sueño?" "Ojalá hubiera hecho la colada ayer cuando tuve tiempo" "No vuelvo a tomar nunca más" "¡Muy bien, hora de distraer a los soldados y escapar de las barracas!"

Bueno, Lois Lane había pensado en todas ellas en algún momento de su vida.

Sin embargo, nunca habría imaginado que alguna vez tendría la certeza que ahora tenía. Mirando a la bóveda encima de ella con una mirada perdida, no pudo evitar balbucear:

\- Estoy muerta

No lo dijo de una forma irónica, como cuando su padre la atrapó fumando a escondidas. O como una predicción del futuro, como cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse en veinte centímetros de agua por culpa de la parálisis.

No. Ella estaba muerta. Un cadáver. Ya no respiraba. Pum. Fin. El mundo ya no tendría la dicha de tener una Lois Lane en él.

Claro, ella no era idiota, y por ende sabía que si realmente estuviera muerta no podría saber que estaba muerta.

\- Pienso, luego existo- susurró a la nada

Pero esa aparente paradoja se resolvió de una manera muy aburrida por parte de su tercer pensamiento después de despertarse.

\- Parece que a fin de cuentas fui una buena persona. Estoy en el cielo.

Suprimió un sorpresivo ataque de pánico surgiendo en su pecho y aguantó la respiración para contener el dióxido de carbono en sus pulmones. Nunca le gustó usar una bolsa de papel.

Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, algo cansado y ligeramente dolorido. No sabía si era bueno que su alma tuviera un equivalente al dolor.

Podía ver los grandes pilares de cristal cerrándose en lo alto, por lo que tenía vista. Escuchó su propia voz por lo tanto también tenía sentido del oído.

El gusto y el olfato eran dudosos, podía haberlos perdido o simplemente el ambiente podía ser demasiado limpio. Probablemente era esto último.

\- Hace frío- Su cuarta reflexión del día no fue tan trascendental como las anteriores y, con un suspiro, decidió dejar de enumerarlas

Confirmado el buen funcionamiento de sus sentidos, se dispuso a explorar su entorno.

Todavía con algo de aprehensión palpó la superficie en la que estaba acostada y la sintió mullida, suave, elástica y meciéndose lentamente. Como una gigantesca hamaca. Encima de su cuerpo varias sábanas que si bien eran delgadas como el papel, su gran número era suficiente para aislarla del frío.

¿Frío?

Ahora que se concentraba parecía que la baja temperatura que sintió tal vez fuera psicológica, los muros altos de hielo la predispusieron a asumir el clima. Su cuerpo en realidad estaba bastante cálido.

Se sentó por fin y retiró las sabanas bruscamente mientras se resistía de gritar una grosería. Tal vez debería escribir una carta al departamento de quejas del cielo, las piernas amoratadas no era lo que uno esperaría de un servicio para toda la eternidad.

Lo siguiente que supo es que las sábanas volvían a cubrirla como si alguien las hubiera jalado hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿Smallville?

Estando acostada, su cuerpo había provocado una ligera depresión en la superficie elástica. Clark, a solo medio metro de ella y dormido en su propia depresión, habría sido prácticamente invisible si ella no se hubiera sentado.

Tal vez se equivocó, tal vez este era el infierno. Uno bizarro y retorcido donde un demonio azul del departamento de castigos irónicos arrojaba a sus víctimas no tan malignas a un rincón del primer círculo de Dante.

Este era su pena por irritar sistemáticamente y solo por diversión al hijo único de la familia que le brindó techo y comida durante sus momentos más lamentables:

Destinada a vagar el resto de su existencia en un suave, pero infinito desierto con las piernas adoloridas.

O peor aún, destinada a pasar el resto de la eternidad solo con él como compañía. Solo con él para conversar, para reír y para llorar mientras lentamente descendía a la locura.

¡O peor aún, destinada a complacerlo sexualmente tal como señalaban los pedazos de lencería destrozada a su alrededor!

No tuvo tiempo de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Lois Lane se desmayó.


	2. Manipulada

**Manipulada**

Lo que despertó a Clark esa mañana no fue la falta de sueño, ni los rayos del Sol, ni los gritos de Lois. No. Fue algo mucho más contundente.

Clark despertó por culpa de una patada en las costillas.

Por supuesto, no sintió el menor rastro de dolor, pero años de práctica profundamente tallados en su ser lo hicieron encogerse en posición fetal mientras gritaba.

\- Toma cúbrete, no quiero verte el…- trago de saliva- no quiero que sufras una hipotermia

Clark aceptó las sábanas que Lois le arrojó y se cubrió con ellas en forma similar a ella.

\- Supongo que te preguntas donde estamos. Bueno, más vale que no te desmayes como una niña chiquita cuando lo sepas, pero estamos muertos. ¿Ya me puedo dar vuelta?

\- Sí, ya estoy vestido… Espera, ¿Cómo que muertos?

Lois se dio la vuelta y apuntó al techo.

\- ¿Sinceramente? No creo que sigamos en Kansas, además ya estuve aquí una vez

Clark por primera vez dejó de prestar atención a su propia desnudez y observó el entorno. La vergüenza rápidamente fue aniquilada por el miedo. Y un instante después, una vergüenza aún más horrible lo invadió mientras recordaba todo lo que los había llevado hasta ese momento.

Lois sonrió satisfecha con que la reacción de Clark fuera peor que la de ella.

\- Eso no importa. Sígueme, encontré una salida a unos cincuenta metros para allá

\- ¿Exploraste el lugar antes de despertarme?

\- Solo revisé que no se extendiera hasta el infinito- dijo sintiendo en sus pies descalzos la mullida superficie parda

Ambos empezaron a caminar luciendo unas improvisadas togas romanas. Clark, detrás de ella y ensimismado en sus recuerdos solo alzó la vista del suelo una vez, esperando equivocarse, pero a través de los rayos X las sábanas que ocultaban los moretones con forma de dedos bien podrían ser transparentes.

\- Mira Smallville, quiero que seas sincero conmigo… ¿sabes cómo morimos? Es decir, lo último que recuerdo de ayer fue estar conversando contigo en la fiesta de San Valentín. No tengo nada después de eso

\- Lo siento Lois

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te ofreciste a llevarme a un bar para ahogar mis penas? Me parece algo que yo haría, y si nos sobrepasamos con la bebida explicaría porque morimos juntos

\- Yo no bebo, tampoco recuerdo nada de la fiesta de ayer

Lois hizo una mueca de descontento y su mente se distrajo en nuevas teorías.

Clark soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando ella no siguió preguntando. Pues aunque lo que dijo no fue precisamente mentira, tampoco había sido la verdad.

Realmente él no recordaba nada de la fiesta de ayer.

Porque la fiesta de San Valentín fue hace una semana.

Sin embargo, él no había notado nada extraño hasta el día siguiente. Cuando Lois se presentó en la granja con los labios saturados de kriptonita roja y vestida como una "zorra". La palabra envió una corriente eléctrica por su columna mientras su memoria revivía todas las veces que se dirigió a ella de esa forma.

\- Smallville, estamos muertos. Supéralo y deja de retorcerte mientras caminas, me estas poniendo nerviosa

Oh, esa forma de menospreciarlo era la culpable de meterlos en esta situación. Esa insufrible tendencia por los comentarios burlescos. Todo había comenzado con ella haciendo una de esas observaciones que lo sacaban de quicio.

Había tantas cosas que pudo haber dicho sobre él.

Pudo haber mencionado su incapacidad para bailar. Su cero talento con las mujeres. La gran diferencia que tenían de conocimiento urbano. Incluso hubiera preferido que mencionara su eterna tendencia por perseguir a Lana.

Pero no, la señorita tuvo que compararlo con Oliver. Y ni siquiera fue sobre sus personalidades o sus diferentes estados financieros. No. Tuvo que ser acerca del lugar en donde iban consumar la noche. Todavía recordaba la frase palabra por palabra.

 _\- "Clark. No me importa si nuestras citas son un sencillo paseo en la granja. Creo que importa más con quien comparto ese momento"_

Claro. Lo dijo sin querer. Pero Kal no brillaba por su tolerancia. Tenía que demostrar su superioridad. Pero sabiendo que sin importar cuantos cajeros automáticos robara nunca podría pagar un lujoso hotel en Monte Carlo, la había llevado a un lugar miles de veces más exclusivo. Un lugar que con suerte diez personas alrededor del mundo conocían.

Pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo gala de sus poderes. Disfrutando la pura adoración en su mirada. Tan alejada del miedo de los villanos de turno, o del cuasi respeto que experimentó durante su corta etapa en Metrópolis.

Una mirada que siempre había querido ver en Lana. O siendo honesto, en cualquier mujer.

Horas más tarde. Ocultándose del radar de Chloe. Lois recogió un par de abrigos y una maleta del departamento del Talón y se fugaron a toda velocidad en medio de risas y constantes interrupciones para confirmar lo tanto que se deseaban.

La misma maleta que en su interior guardaba decenas de bikinis y piezas bastante caras de lencería. La misma maleta que en su momento estuvo demasiado deprimida como para deshacer. La misma maleta con la que irónicamente había planeado irse de vacaciones con Oliver y que ahora, sin embargo, cumpliría su función con otro hombre.

 **...**

Clark siempre recordaría la primera noche.

La maravilla en los ojos de Lois mientras curioseaba por "El Cielo" como una adolecente; otros hombres tenían casa de playa y autos lujosos, él un palacio y la capacidad de crear materia prácticamente de la nada. Las risas traviesas mientras transformaba el último vestigio de su civilización en su nido de amor privado. También la sencillez con la que la había llevado a la cama. Y por sobretodo la interminable sucesión de variadas emociones que lo impulsaron a enredarse con ella durante horas.

La primera fue el logro. Una sensación de inconmensurable orgullo. Alimentaba tanto su ego tener a esa mujer altanera que siempre lo había mirado hacia abajo, aquella que le había arrebatado su cama, su privacidad y el agua caliente durante meses, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir mientras se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

Durante varias rondas se dedicó a verter todo su resentimiento. Toda su venganza en ese pobre cuerpo. Y ella lo acepto con una sonrisa atrevida y temblorosa a partes iguales.

Entonces, cuando por fin el resentimiento pareció haberse acabado, surgió la más pura y reprimida de las lujurias. ¿Cómo no? Si cada sábado puntualmente se paseaba por la casa en esos diminutos shorts deportivos. O aprovechaba que su madre estaba en Topeka para ejercitarse en medio de la sala. Un verdadero martirio que ahora había encontrado escapatoria.

Pero incluso la lujuria se acabó.

Y sorprendentemente eso no lo detuvo de seguir haciéndole el amor.

Era otra emoción lo que lo mantenía enganchado a ella. Algo más sutil, constante y duradero. Diferente de los picos de placer del sexo.

Como un baño de agua caliente. Agradable y con un goce que se podía extender ilimitadamente en el tiempo.

Bueno. Todo lo ilimitado que fue hasta que el cansancio los venciera a los dos y la última de las sensaciones inundara su mente. La de seguridad.

Clark mismo nunca lo aceptaría, pero el daño que había recibido por parte de Lana había socavado mucho más profundo de lo que todos sus amigos podrían imaginar.

Cuando rompió con ella había estado preparado para verla partir con otro hombre. Preparado para que quizá, tan solo de vez en cuando, uno de los dos pudiera ver el pasado e imaginar con una ligera sonrisa lo que pudo haber sido.

Pero ella pisoteó el enamoramiento que habían hecho crecer a través de tantos años y de tantas dificultades al meterse con Lex. Con su mayor enemigo, con el ser más despreciable y falso que existía; todo eso mientras lo acusaba de guardar secretos que precisamente la protegían a ella.

 _\- "Nunca has confiado en mí, ¿verdad? No sé cómo pude haberte amado"_

La mujer que con una sola frase había desechado su amor a cambio de un monstruo.

Pero ahora tenía durmiendo a su derecha a una mujer que lo adoraba, que incluso en sueños se aferraba a él y que en su piel había impreso para siempre su nombre. Un inconfundible corazón rodeado de espinas que la distinguía como suya.

Clark la atrajo más cerca de él y se durmió con la seguridad que ella jamás lo traicionaría.

...

La fortaleza les podía brindar refugio, cama e incluso ropa (siempre que vistieran al último grito de la moda kriptoniana, es decir, como griegos antiguos). Pero no comida.

Así que cuando el Sol estuvo en lo más alto en el segundo día, Clark la llevó hasta un poblado en Groenlandia que subsistía a base del turismo.

Ambos sabían que Chloe se pondría histérica con sus desapariciones. Y no se equivocaron. En cuanto consiguieron un cuarto de hotel y Wifi iniciaron una video-llamada solo para recibir un furioso interrogatorio que Clark detuvo cerrando la laptop de Lois.

Ambos rieron como adolecentes.

Y así pasó la semana. A veces en un país tropical, otras en un hotel lujoso de Europa, e incluso a escondidas en el granero mientras Chloe, Martha y Lionel discutían su paradero a unos veinte metros en la casa. Siempre dejando pistas de su ubicación en sus llamadas, solo por las risas. Disfrutando la sensación de peligro cada que los hombres de Lionel estaban a punto de acorralarlos.

De tanto en tanto regresaban a la fortaleza. El lugar parecía encantarle a Lois, en especial después de que construyera una piscina y la convirtiera en una jacuzzi con su visión de calor.

No obstante, algo que Clark no alcanzaba a comprender era por qué la kriptonita roja no había sacado lo peor de él. Es decir, sí, fue bastante rudo durante el sexo. Gozaba de exagerar sus habilidades y manipularla para hacer cosas que ella nunca haría en sus cabales. Constantemente presumiéndola como su propiedad en los grandes clubes nocturnos alrededor del mundo. Disfrutando de las miradas de envidia de los otros hombres.

Pero, a pesar de que la idea de abandonarla pasó varias veces por su mente, jamás llego a materializarla. Sencillamente sentía que no la había disfrutado por completo, que bien podría tener otras mujeres más tarde. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba un nuevo día, Lois siempre encontraba una nueva forma de engatusarlo… o simplemente se encontraba demasiado satisfecho y exhausto como para separarse de ella.

Solo la última noche, cuando el labial se había gastado por completo y supo en lo más profundo de su ser que el tiempo se había acabado, Kal llegó a una conclusión.

Abrazó a una Lois durmiente y dolorida, la besó tiernamente en la frente y procedió a susurrar sus últimas palabras a la única otra persona que podía escucharlo.

\- Por favor Clark, no me la quites


	3. Intoxicada

**Intoxicada**

\- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!

Lois corrió por entre los pilares de cristal, cojeando de una herida sangrante en la pierna derecha. En circunstancias normales apenas habría sido capaz de aguantar el dolor, pero ahora incluso era capaz de reír felizmente.

\- RETIRA EL CRISTAL NÚMERO 17 Y DEPOSITA EL ANILLO EN LA ABERTURA DEJADA- resonó la voz de Jor-el mientras alrededor de la fortaleza se formaban gruesas capas de hielo, sellando por completo cualquier ruta de entrada o salida

Lois siguió las instrucciones de la I.A. lo más fielmente que pudo, ignorando por completo los intentos de la Legión por invadir la fortaleza. Estaban enojados sin duda, o quizá asustados por que alguien hubiera robado un anillo y quisiera usarlo para cambiar el futuro.

\- RECUERDA QUE SOLO TENDRÁS UNA SEMANA. Y LUEGO REGRESARÁS A LA NADA, AL IGUAL QUE EL RESTO DE TU MUNDO

Quería gritarle que se callara con sus advertencias. Había repetido hasta el cansancio que el anillo no fue creado para este propósito y que sería destruido en el proceso de enviarla devuelta. Pero contradecirlo podría enojarlo y la consideraría incapaz de esta misión. Aunque también era cierto que en todo el mundo solo ella sería capaz de sacrificarlo todo.

Se sentía intoxicada por la felicidad. ¡Volvería a estar en sus brazos! ¡Lo podría besar otra vez! ¡Mandaría el mundo al infierno por mucho menos que eso!

\- NO HABRÁ OTRA OPORTUNIDAD MUJER. LA HISTORIA PODRÍA NO DESENCADENAR EN LA CREACIÓN DE LA LEGION. NO HABRAN OTROS ANILLOS

\- No dejaré que muera. Él aceptará su destino e iniciará su entrenamiento lo más pronto posible. Confía en mí

Jor-el pareció dudar. Sin embargo, nadie aparte de ella conocía mejor a su hijo como para poder convencerlo. Y si se enviaba a sí mismo toda la información pertinente, eso solo conllevaría a que Kal-el se revelara incluso más.

La cúpula de hielo se rompió y uno de los integrantes de la Legión empezó a luchar contra los cristales que se disparaban contra él.

\- ¡No lo hagas Lois, no será el mismo Clark que conocías! ¡Detén esto y hablemos!

Jor-el, temiendo que lograra convencerla y que perturbara sus planes para este planeta, ejecutó el comando de inmediato. Hubo un brillo y Lois Lane se volatilizó.

Ella no consideró arrepentirse en ningún momento. Sabía muy bien lo que dirían. Que el sacrificio de su esposo marcaría un punto de quiebre en la historia, que era el primer paso para que la Tierra aceptara otras especies inteligentes. Que era necesario.

Cada partícula existente dentro del sistema Tierra Luna se detuvo en su lugar y un instante después empezaron a rebobinar a sus posiciones anteriores. Al resto del sistema solar le sucedió algo similar, pero con menos precisión. Sin vida en esos planetas, nadie notaría la diferencia.

Como un video puesto en reversa Lois surgió de la nada, corrió hacia atrás mientras la sangre saltaba de la nieve devuelta a sus venas, los días y noches corrieron hacia atrás, millones de vidas volvieron al no nacimiento. Aquellos individuos que hubieran viajado al pasado y emprendieran el viaje de vuelta a su tiempo, se encontrarían en un espacio y tiempo que ya no existía, fueron borrados.

No era un viaje a otra línea de tiempo, no había universos paralelos. Solo una transformación forzada que eliminaba cruelmente todo lo que pasó.

Y, luego de un periodo que no podía medirse de ninguna forma, Lois Lane abrió los ojos en su cuerpo más joven. Solo tenía una semana antes de que su conciencia y recuerdos también fueran tragados por la nada, dejando otra vez el mando a la Lois de esta época.

Enumeró los objetivos de su misión. Inducir a Clark que aceptara su herencia, alejarlo de Lana o cualquier otra distracción que lo consumiera, idear una excusa para que no se notara su amnesia de siete días.

Eran objetivos imprecisos, pero también lo era el periodo exacto al que viajaba. Eran prioridad por encima de todo, y tristemente quizá no tendría ni tiempo ni oportunidad de amar a su esposo. Se tendría que conformar con mirarlo y dejar caer una que otra semilla para una relación futura.

Lois parpadeó y enfocó su mirada en el labial carmesí que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Los objetivos de su misión se esfumaron de su mente.


	4. Manipulado

**Manipulado**

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no saltar encima de él en ese preciso momento. La kriptonita roja latía con vida propia dentro de ella, empujándola a olvidarlo todo.

Se mordió la lengua en un esfuerzo por controlarse. Y aunque no bastó, sí le dio suficiente tiempo para desviar los efectos de la droga fluyendo por su sangre.

\- Me veo horrible con esta ropa. Apesto a sudor de todo el día. Él no te querrá así- susurró para esa parte instintiva de sí misma que amenazaba con aprovechar la debilidad de su psique y generar una segunda personalidad

Pagó los diez dólares del lápiz labial y huyó a su habitación arriba del Talón. Sin él paseándose por todo el lugar podría pensar con más claridad.

Pero no fue así. Mientras se duchaba se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a girar en torno a su necesidad de Clark. Sencillamente se quedaba en blanco cuando intentaba recordar cualquier dato de esta época que no sirviera para tenerlo a él.

Si no planeaba cuidadosamente sus próximos movimientos, se perdería en sus delirios y Clark volvería a raptar a Lana.

\- Eso es- se dijo mientras sentía como la Lois instintiva gritaba en horror. Y a partir de ahí intentó enfocarse en preparar un plan que complaciera tanto a su yo intoxicada como a su misión de salvar a su esposo

Envuelta en una toalla se sentó en su escritorio y escribió con letras grandes en el encabezado de una hoja: "Este Clark no es con el que te casaste. Este Clark irá corriendo con Lana en cuanto tenga oportunidad"

Abajo empezó a reconstruir el "día siguiente" a partir de las memorias de esta Lois y lo poco que Clark le contó aguantando la vergüenza.

Enumeró los detalles que llevaron a Clark a invadir la fiesta de compromiso de Lana, qué otros imprevistos podría encontrarse y cómo poder evitarlos.

Casi se sentía como una "sugar mommy" atrapando a un jovencito en sus redes.

Dos horas después observó con deleite su plan de ataque y lo memorizó antes de destruir la hoja. Dejar cosas cómo estas desperdigadas por cualquier lugar eran la principal trama de tantas novelas que ella se esforzaba en negar que leía.

Volvió a organizar la maleta con la que habría viajado a Montecarlo. Quitó todo lo verde, añadió mucha ropa interior negra y en un arranque de creatividad empacó el bikini del Windgate. Finalmente la colocó cuidadosamente al lado de la puerta, lista para poder cogerla y largarse de inmediato cuando quisiera. No quería perder ni un segundo a su lado en tareas inútiles.

Justo entonces escuchó los ronquidos de Chloe. Era su señal para escabullirse. Era un paso crucial tatuarse el corazón envuelto en rosas rojas, este Clark no podría resistirse a eso. Se sintió un poco culpable por explotar sus inseguridades, pero todos esos frenos morales quedaron enterrados luego de aplicarse inconscientemente un poco más de labial.

Esa noche, luego de untarse la pomada que recomendó la tatuadora, durmió cómo una niña que esperaba la navidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente no tuvo que retenerse, en cuanto Martha estuvo fuera de la vista se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó.

Fue tal y como lo había imaginado. El miedo que sentía por que él no fuera el hombre que amaba se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que él perdía sus inhibiciones y la levantaba en brazos. No pudo negar que se sentía un poco diferente, pero era tan claro como el agua que debajo de la intoxicación por kriptonita roja, debajo de todo su estrés y despecho, y debajo del encaprichamiento por otra mujer; se escondía su marido.

No era que él se convertiría en su Clark dentro de varios años. Él era su Clark ahora, solo necesitaba atravesar sus defensas para volver a tener a su esposo. Y en este mundo nadie podría atravesar sus defensas mejor que ella.

Solo requirió un pequeño piquete a su ego para que él le revelara sus habilidades. Otro poco para que hiciera gala de ellos, buscando impresionarla. Y muchos besos y risas para alentarlo a divertirse, sabía muy bien que nunca nadie trató sus poderes con tanta despreocupación y deseaba que sus primeros recuerdos fueran con ella.

Si alguien de este tiempo lo viera tan feliz, no creería que la kriptonita roja estuviera provocando esto.

Jugaron en el pastizal por horas hasta que los besos y los roces por encima de la ropa ya no fueron suficiente para ella, lo deseaba demasiado como para ser considerada y seguir curando sus heridas. Así que volvió a picar su ego. Suavemente y con cuidado, no quería mandarlo a volar con Lana o que descargara su ira contra Oliver y se olvidara de ella. Conocía de cerca lo volátil que era la kriptonita roja.

 _\- "Clark. No me importa si nuestras citas son un sencillo paseo en la granja. Creo que importa más con quien comparto ese momento"_

Media hora después estaban haciendo el amor en la fortaleza.

* * *

Lo conocía cómo la palma de su mano. Sabía que morderle los labios lo excitaría al máximo, que gritar su nombre lo haría ser más rudo y que pasar sus uñas por su espalda lo volvería loco. Lois pensó que sería inevitable que ella tuviera el control desde el principio.

Sin embargo, no era perfecta y no había calculado bien las consecuencias de despertar la lujuria de un Clark mucho más joven, enérgico, y rebosante de deseo sexual reprimido.

Quizá hubiera sido capaz de manejarlo en el futuro, con sus músculos acostumbrados a una vida sexual activa y a un trabajo muy exigente. Pero en esta época y con un cuerpo en sequía sexual por más de un año, no albergó esperanza alguna de soportar horas y horas de maratónica pasión masculina.

Cuando él por fin terminó y ella estaba temblado como una hoja en sus brazos, sufriendo los últimos rastros de su orgasmo, el bastardo empezó a burlarse de ella.

"Si hubiera sabido que eras tan frágil y delicada, no hubiera sido tan rudo", dijo mientras besaba su cuello y ella intentaba ahogar un gemido.

Cualquier despojo de culpa por manipularlo desapareció en ese instante.

El resto de la semana le recordó a su luna de miel. La única diferencia fue que volvían regularmente a la fortaleza. No porque fuera un lugar que le agradara, sino porque no debía ignorar por completo la misión.

Lentamente fue usando sus encantos femeninos para convencerlo de construir una piscina y traer unos pocos muebles. Las inmensas hamacas que, según supo no eran kriptonianas, sino de otra especie alienígena semejante a arañas, eran extremadamente cómodas así que no las cambió.

Mantenía siempre un delicado equilibrio entre su actitud sarcástica y la de una colegiala enamorada; no es que fuera difícil, ambas realmente existían y suspiraban por él.

La Lois sarcástica estaba presente cada vez que buscaban diversión en alguna fiesta, o cuando burlaban a los hombres que Lionel enviaba para atraparlos; o simplemente cuando deseaba que él la conquistara, era excitante ver en sus ojos esa necesidad animal de someterla.

La Lois enamorada aparecía después de que hicieran el amor, en esos momentos en que la kriptonita roja estaba en su punto más débil y Clark la llenaba de besos suaves y románticos. O cuando el revelaba algo muy privado de su vida, cómo ese oasis virgen en lo profundo del desierto o esa vez que acariciaron un tigre salvaje. No existía forma de evitar que su corazón se derritiera y lo besara hasta quedar sin aliento.

La semana pasó volando. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó el último día y el labial apenas tenía para una aplicación más. Pasarían su última noche en la Fortaleza y Lois no pudo evitar contemplar su obra. El ambiente a catedral se había esfumado, las banalidades humanas y los recuerdos que recogieron durante sus viajes ahora la hacían lucir más cómo un hogar que un sarcófago frío y estéril. Con esto la fortaleza ya no evocaría obligación y sacrificio, sino solo los buenos momentos en que fue su nido de amor.

Quizá no pareciera un cambio tan grande. Pero Lois sabía que sí lo era.

Noche tras noche en que Clark se había acostumbrado a abrazarla, a dormir con el rostro entre su pechos, al aroma formado a partir de ambos y a los besos profundos de buenos días; habían logrado desarraigar la obsesión por Lana.

Lois sonrió. La kriptonita roja lo ocultaba, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Clark no pudiera ignorar el hambre por sus besos, de poseerla… de amarla. Y ahora que él conocía a la perfección cada punto sensible de su cuerpo, la Lois de este tiempo tampoco podría resistirse.

Dentro de unas horas ella desaparecería. Pero no importaba, porque solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la vida transformara a la Lois de esta época devuelta a ella; tal y como lo hizo en la línea de tiempo pasada. Y quizá, con algo de suerte, disfrutaría de una vida mucho más larga al lado de Clark.


	5. Diferente

**Diferente**

\- ¿Algo más que debas contarme?- la voz de Lois sonó como un glaciar raspando sobre otro glaciar. Clark casi podía oír el hielo salpicando por todos lados y fue obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás antes de forzar las palabras por su garganta

\- No. Creo que básicamente eso es todo

\- Muy bien- los labios de Lois temblaron de furia reprimida- Explícame entonces la razón por la que caminé durante cuatro horas antes que me confesaras que eres un extraterrestre

\- En realidad prefiero la palabra viajero inter…- Clark no necesitó de sus poderes para escuchar cómo los dientes de Lois estaban a punto de quebrarse- pero extraterrestre está perfecto

\- Responde la pregunta

" _Esperaba contactar con Jor-El, pero nunca me respondió"_

\- Estaba juntando valor Lois

\- Porque eres un cobarde. Una gallina asustadiza de bolas pequeñas

\- Porque es un secreto que solo le digo a personas de mucha confianza…- dijo Clark sin pensar, distraído por la idea de una gallina con bolas- no es que no te considere una persona confiable, es solo que…

*rechinar* *rechinar*

\- …tienes razón, soy un gusano

Clark sabía de no debía tener miedo. Ella medía como diez centímetros menos que él, estaba semidesnuda e incluso si tuviera un bate de beisbol no tendría la capacidad de hacerle daño, pero ese brillo de furia en sus ojos lo hacía sentir como un ciervo viendo los faros de un coche.

\- Quiero volver a casa. Supongo que por lo menos puedes sacarme de aquí

\- Por supuesto, solo tengo que…- Clark se trabó con las palabras, no existía manera de decirle que tenía que cargarla- ir a buscar algo que nos tele transportará a Smallville, luego puedes pagar…

*rechinar* *rechinar*

-… yo pagaré un taxi que te llevará directo al Talón

\- Apresúrate

Mientras Clark se alejaba del polo norte, no pudo evitar sentir que escapaba de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

Clark miró al techo de habitación mientras su mente divagaba.

Una semana pasa realmente lento cuando tu madre y tu mejor amiga te acosan con "charlas de sinceridad" a diario. Quizá por ello se sentía tan lejana la noche cuando pagó el taxi y se despidió de Lois en la puerta del Talón. Aunque era muy dudoso que el dedo medio de Lois fuera un "hasta luego".

Ella estaba enojada. Extremadamente enojada. Pero por extraño que fuera, eso había sido bueno ya que permitió que Lois no reaccionara con miedo ante sus orígenes, y eso era algo que agradecía mucho. El recuerdo de una Lois furiosa todavía le traía pesadillas, pero una Lois aterrorizada o con asco habría sido desgarrador.

Clark cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar volver a dormirse. El maldito cambio de horarios aún le afectaba y era común que se despertara a media noche.

Sin embargo no tenía sueño y en el absoluto silencio de su cuarto su mente se enfocó de inmediato en los Fantasmas que quedaban. Se suponía que debería estar rastreándolos, pero Chloe no encontraba ninguna pista y era incómodo exigirle que dejara de lado su trabajo en el Planeta por esto. Tampoco ayudaba que ella lo había empezado a mirar con desaprobación.

Clark suspiró mentalmente. Como siempre, intentar alejarse de los pensamientos de los Fantasmas lo hacían vagar hacia otro oscuro rincón de su mente que también deseaba evitar. Normalmente sería el matrimonio de Lana, pero últimamente algo alcanzó a usurpar ese lugar.

Los recuerdos con Lois se habían ganado un rincón indiscutible entre sus memorias más destacadas, y en la absoluta oscuridad era insufriblemente fácil que su atención empezar a saltar de una idea a otra.

Ella tenía una bonita voz, muy sensual y profunda. Podía ser muy adorable cuando se lo proponía, al igual que cuando bailaba para él. ¿Cómo lograba que su piel fuera tan suave? ¿Era el jabón que usaba?, debía preguntárselo cuando la viera. De hecho, ¿debería preguntarle ahora?

\- Ojalá la kriptonita hubiera durado un día más

Clark supo que no dejaría de fantasear mientras estuviera en la cama así que decidió empezar temprano el día. Lo bueno de vivir en una granja era que siempre había cosas que hacer. Aunque claro, por incidentes como estos era que no podía acostumbrarme al cambio de horario.

* * *

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que también pensaba en Lois durante el día se sintió culpable.

Se suponía que si pensaba en una mujer con tan exagerada insistencia era porque sentía algo por ella, por lo menos un poco de cariño. Pero estaba seguro que no estaba enamorado. Ni siquiera un poco. Quizá ni "insistencia" describía precisamente lo que ocurría.

Estos recuerdos eran más como una canción realmente buena, pero que habías escuchado tantas veces que tu cerebro ya no la procesaba cuando la escuchabas. Como un ruido de fondo.

Podía estar alimentando a los animales y sin razón alguna recordar un episodio en que jugaron a perseguirse en la piscina, para al segundo siguiente volver a prestar atención a las vacas.

Un enamoramiento no era así. Él sabía cómo era estar enamorado.

Cuando Lana era su novia, y llegaba a pensar en ella, sentía una necesidad de verla o por lo menos de hablarle por teléfono. Era como una ligera sed. Conocía el proceso y era muy claro para él:

Estar concentrado con alguna tarea. Pensar en ella. Sentir urgencia por su compañía. Imaginar que estaría haciendo Lana en ese momento. Continuar pensando en ella. Apresurar sus tareas. Ir a su encuentro.

Con Lois era muy diferente. Con ella tan solo era: Recordar un buen momento. Sonreir. Seguir con su vida.

Para los mismos efectos bien podría haber ido a Disney World.

Y por eso se sentía culpable. Lois no merecía que alguien que no la amara pudiera reproducir, porque los detalles eran más propios de un video amateur que de un recuerdo, una y otra vez algo que ni siquiera hizo en sus cabales.

Clark calentó el aire con su visión de calor y volvió a cerrar con candado el portón del granero. En comparación con otras granjas, sus animales no sufrirán tanto la terrible nevada que cubría de blanco el pueblo entero.

No había mucho más que hacer. Anochecía temprano durante los inviernos y calentar el granero para el resto de la noche era su última tarea. Solo quedaba bañarse, conseguir algo de cenar y luego dormir.

Mientras se metía debajo de la regadera pensó en correr a Italia y buscar una pizzeria. Los viajes en busca de los fantasmas… y también su semana con Lois, no podía negarlo, le habían hecho perder la incomodidad por alejarse del hogar. Ahora el mundo le parecía mucho más cercano.

Cerró los ojos bajo el chorro de agua y una vez más se dio cuenta que su mente había vuelto a caer en los mismo. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella. Aunque considerando que Lois siempre había sido una persona a la que le disgustaba el sentimentalismo y a las situaciones incómodas, además del hecho que normalmente apenas la veía una vez a la semana, era razonable pensar que transcurriría por lo menos un mes antes que ella lo buscara. Tiempo más que suficiente para que esos recuerdos terminaran por diluirse.

Con suerte terminarían por ignorarían lo que sucedió y continuar su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Justo en ese instante timbró su celular. Alargó la mano hacia la cesta de ropa y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono.

\- ¿Aló?- preguntó, intrigado por quien querría llamarlo a estas horas

\- Hola Clark, soy Lois ¿Estás libre ahora mismo?


	6. A Solas

**A solas**

Lois salió de su auto y forzó su vista a través de la nieve que caía. En una dirección la carretera solo era una bruma blanca, mientras que en la otra dirección también, pero con el lejano aullido de un lobo.

Dio una patada al montículo de nieve en el que se atascó y que poco a poco se convertía en hielo. Cerró con fuerza su abrigo y marcó el número de la grúa.

\- ¿Aló? Sí, me pueden mandar una grúa al kilómetro 50 de la carretera 31… sí, soy consciente del clima y de la hora que es… ¿no tiene unidades ahora mismo?... está bien, espero

Sin nada más en lo que ocupar su mente empezó a recordar lo exaltado que fue su día.

Al parecer el editor del inquisidor consideró que desaparecer una semana sin ningún aviso era una estupenda excusa para mandarla a buscar al chupacabras sin pagarle el viaje ¿Y qué ocurrió cuando se negó? Pues fue inmediatamente despedida ¿Quién lo diría?

Sin embargo, lo que más le dolió a Lois no era perder un empleo que realmente le gustaba, pero por el cual le pagaban una miseria. Si no cuanto necesitaba esa miseria que le pagaban.

Considerando que tendría que sobrevivir a base de sopa instantánea por dos meses antes de vender su auto, es fácil imaginar la alegría que sintió al descubrir cincuenta mil dólares en su cuenta bancaria, y también el estúpido lapsus mental durante el cual gastó más de cinco mil antes de pensar en averiguar de dónde provenía su pequeña fortuna.

Entró a su auto y miró por la ventana trasera ¿Era solo su imaginación escuchar el aullido de los lobos cada vez más cerca?

Quizá…

Colgó la llamada en espera y en su lugar marcó el número de Clark.

\- ¿Aló?- preguntó el otro lado de la línea

\- Hola Clark, soy Lois ¿Estás libre ahora mismo?

Apenas terminó de formular su pregunta, supo que sería inevitable que toda esta situación terminara en un incomoda charla corazón a corazón. La misma que su prima insistía tanto que sostuviera con él.

Realmente no deseaba aclarar los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día de san Valentín. Más que nada porque ignorarlo todo estaba funcionando muy bien.

\- Necesito tu ayuda. Estoy varada en medio de carretera… ¿de verdad?, muchas gracias. Te espero- dijo mientras se recostaba en el asiento y se abrazaba a sí misma, el frío empezaba a filtrarse lentamente a través del metal

Otra vez sola con sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que no estaba tan incómoda por la perspectiva de hablar con él como supuso que estaría.

Resultó mucho más fácil para ella superar su semana en blanco en comparación a Clark, más que nada porque no poseía recuerdo alguno de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, superar no era lo mismo que desconocer, pues las marcas de dedos que adornaron sus piernas no la abandonarían por muchos días más. Del tatuaje en su pecho ni hablar.

\- ¿Lois?- Preguntó Clark tocando su ventana

* * *

Después de asegurarse que Lois no sufriera principios de hipotermia, Clark había desatascado su vehículo y lentamente condujeron a Smallville. Sin embargo, el mal tiempo no hizo más que detenerlos cada diez minutos. Finalmente, en los límites del pueblo, la pobre batería no pudo soportar más y se estropeó por completo. Aun así Clark tuvo la amabilidad de empujar su coche dentro de los terrenos de la granja, en una de las áreas de cultivo desocupadas.

\- Aquí tienes, te calentará- dijo Clark mientras colocaba una taza de té en el suelo donde ella estaba sentada, pues en su ausencia para comprar comida, Lois se había construido un pequeño nido en el piso de la sala, hecho de mantas y cojines. No podía culparla. La granja no poseía de un sistema de calefacción, solo la chimenea era su única protección contra el frio

\- Si tuvieras algo de alcohol, creo eso me calentaría más

Clark la miró con una mezcla de condescendencia y diversión, pero aun así colocó una botella de cerveza junto a la taza.

Los ojos de Lois se posaron en los dedos de Clark mientras aplicaban un poco de palanca y quitaban la chapa sin dañar el vidrio. Era tan marcada la diferencia entre tanta precisión, y la fuerza bruta con la que empujó su auto. Era imposible concebirlo solo confiando en las palabras de Chloe.

\- Vaya, quien diría que acostumbras tener un paquete de seis en caso de emergencias

\- En realidad lo guarda mi madre, le ayuda a recordar a papá- respondió Clark, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco en luto

Resultaba insólito que siendo supuestamente alguien ajeno a la humanidad pudiera amar con tanta intensidad a sus seres queridos. ¿O quizá era algo natural en su especie? Lois quiso preguntarle, pero ocultó bien sus reflexiones, Chloe señaló con énfasis el desagrado de Clark porque lo trataran diferente.

\- Creo que le hace sentirse que él todavía está con nosotros- dijo Clark mientras se sentaba él también en el suelo. Y a pesar de que lo hizo guardando un decoroso metro de distancia, o quizá precisamente por eso, Lois fue mucho más consciente de su cercanía

Queriendo suprimir esas ideas, repitió en su mente que en este tipo de situaciones, era él y no ella quien se ponía nerviosa. Como cuando la encontró en el Windgate, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas prácticamente semi desnuda, y aun así él era quien se retorcía incómodo debajo de ella. O como cuando vino a visitarla en el hospital, luego del jueves negro y su primera experiencia en la fortaleza, y él fue el primero en esquivar su vista luego de darle la mano.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que esta no era la primera vez que se encontraban tan "cerca".

\- No sabía que tu madre se encontraba en Topeka- dijo Lois mientras terminaba de comer y abría su tercera cerveza de la noche. Sin ganas de levantarse, Clark amontonó las cajas de pizza debajo del sofá

Lois extendió su brazo y le ofreció una cerveza.

\- Sabes que me encanta tu madre, pero creo que no soportaría tener sus estrictos ojos vigilando que no cometiéramos alguna estupidez… otra vez- Y como Clark no se rio de su broma, continuó- Vamos, bebe, nos ayudará a sentirnos menos incómodos

\- No estoy incómodo- respondió, y era verdad

"Maldicion", pensó Lois.

\- En fin, cómo te iba contando, cuando fui al banco a pagar mis tarjetas descubrí una pequeña fortuna que apareció de la nada, y supuse que tú deberías saber algo

Clark ocultó su sonrisa con la lata de cerveza. Podía imaginarse el rostro de Lois al sentir todos sus problemas financieros esfumándose por unos cuantos meses.

\- Eso explica el abrigo de piel

Lois se revolvió en su sitio mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo tendió sobre el suelo, levantando ligeramente su camiseta.

\- Ciento por ciento piel de bisonte, o al menos eso me aseguró la vendedora- dijo mientras se tapaba el ombligo

Por supuesto, Lois era incapaz de notar esa fracción de segundo en que la vista de Clark se resbaló por sus carnes. Ni tampoco él pudo evitar recordar la hermosa figura de Lois saltando encima de él.

\- Lo ganamos en el póker. Fue una buena noche… de juego

\- ¿Ambos jugamos?

\- Sí. Y tú ganaste más que yo, nunca entenderé cómo. Yo podía ver a través de las cartas

Lois hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja cómo era tan típico de ella.

\- Pero eso significa que tú también tienes tu parte ¿Eh? ¿En qué piensas gastarlo?

\- A pesar de lo tentador que puede ser comprarme un abrigo de miles de dólares, devolví el dinero

\- ¿Devolviste?… ¡¿al casino?!

\- A una asociación de ayuda a ludópatas. Me pareció lo correcto

Y de pronto a Lois le pareció que gastar tanto en gustos banales no era un motivo para sentir orgullo. Miró el abrigo que tanto le gustaba y renunció a la idea de volver a ponérselo.

* * *

Lois había llegado a esa etapa en la bebida en la que empezaba a mostrar su lado sentimental. Clark, igual de sobrio que al principio, se estaba relajando demasiado escuchando a Lois usar esa voz tan rasposa. A veces despertando de su ensueño cuando se hallaba a sí mismo con fuertes deseos de tomarla sobre el suelo, olvidando que no se encontraban en la fortaleza.

\- …y por eso me quiero disculpar. Fue incorrecto no asegurarte que guardaría tu secreto. Debiste estar muy preocupado que con lo enojada que estaba en un impulso yo…

Clark por un momento no pudo comprender lo que decía Lois. Primero porque no prestó atención a lo que ella estaba diciendo, y segundo porque, cuando pudo deducir de qué hablaba, la idea de que ella lo traicionara nunca se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Sabía que podía confiar en ti- dijo posando su mano sobre la de ella- No hay nada de lo que disculparse

Lois bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos, y a pesar que su mente no perdió ni un ápice de calma, los músculos de su brazo y su espalda se relajaron de forma deliciosa, como si una lejana memoria muscular estuviera acostumbrada a su toque.

\- Todavía no he bebido tanto, Clark

Lois usaba el sarcasmo día sí, y día también. Clark le dio un golpe en su hombro, tal y cómo ella hizo con él tantas veces antes, solo lo justo para que ella le dirigiera esa mirada asesina, pero no lo suficiente como para causarle verdadero daño.

Sin embargo, Lois expuso una mueca de dolor que Clark no pudo pasar por alto.

\- Lo siento ¿Te hice daño?

\- No. Tranquilo, no es nada- dijo demasiado tarde, pues Clark ya había remangando su manga y revelando un moretón antiguo

Clark se quedó unos segundos mirándolo. Notando el duro contraste entre la piel blanca y la oscura mancha.

\- Yo lo hice, ¿verdad?... Es decir, durante esos días que pasamos juntos

\- Lo hicimos ambos. Yo también participe, ¿sí? No empieces de emo

Lois por unos instantes consideró recriminarle las marcas que tenía en lugares más privados, solo por el placer de ver el horror en su rostro, y que esa consternación reemplazara la culpa. Pero con la malicia que siempre aparecía en los momentos más inadecuados, escogió atacar de otra forma.

\- Los moretones terminan por sanar, si te quieres sentir responsable respóndeme: ¿Cómo se supone que voy a desaparecer esto?

Lois se encontraba mucho más alegre con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas. No sintió que mostrar la mitad superior de sus pechos fuera incorrecto

\- ¿Buscar un hombre que le gusten los tatuajes y que también se llame Clark?

Los ojos de Lois se clavaron en él como dos cuchillas.

\- Soy invulnerable Lois, no puedes dañarme de ninguna forma

La mirada se volvió más agresiva, como si estuviera a punto de atacar, pero sin animarse por completo.

\- ¿Y cómo llevas el matrimonio de Lana?- dijo, su lengua actuando como un cuchillo

\- Eso es muy bajo de tu parte- la regañó, pero sin enojo detrás de sus palabras

Lois sonrió de forma peligrosa. Mostrando todos sus dientes de forma carnívora.

\- Apuesto a que si le cuentas de nuestra pequeña aventura, eso la pondrá muy celosa- rio, imaginándose ahora el espanto de Lana al escuchar esas noticias

Lois no notó la expresión de Clark, distraído en cómo el fuego jugaba las luces naranjas y las sombras sobre su rostro

\- Si de verdad quieres saber. Creo que he dejado a Lana en el pasado

\- ¿En serio? Qué pudo suceder para qué mi granjero favorito dejara de soñar en su princesita de cuentos de hadas- dijo Lois, pero cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta que Clark ya no continuaba jugando

-Venga Clark. Puedes decírmelo. Mira, juro que no le diré a nadie. Ni siquiera a Chloe

Esperaba que Clark revelará algo que tuviera relación con sus poderes. ¿Qué otro asunto podría ser lo suficientemente secreto cómo para que no pudiera desahogarse con un amigo? El fuego en la chimenea tembló como si perdiera fuerzas, robando el interés de Lois por un instante. Fue la última vez que pudo alejar su atención de Clark por el resto de la noche.

\- Está bien, dime Lois ¿Qué es el realidad?

\- La realidad es aquello que es común a todas las personas, incluso si sus opiniones así no lo estén

"¡Que rápido!" Pensó Clark "Esperaba que dudara por un tiempo antes de responder"

\- Tuve una excelente profesora de filosofía en la preparatoria ¿Eso es lo que te ayudó a superar tu enamoramiento por Lana? ¿Una iluminación después de leer un libro?

\- No fue algo que leí en un libro- Lois se estremeció cuando notó los ojos de Clark brillando en algo que era en parte desesperación y en parte esperanza. Cómo si recordara algo que no escuchó ni leyó, sino algo que vivió- Fue una experiencia propia

\- Hace dos meses desperté en un manicomio. Los doctores me decían que todo lo que viví nunca fue real. Que me encontraba encerrado en cuatro paredes durante los últimos cinco años- anunció Clark con un tenue susurro, cómo si protegiera esta historia incluso de las paredes y obligándola a acercase para escucharlo

Lois sabía que debía reírse de su intento de asustarla, pero en su lugar su garganta se secó, él hablaba en serio- ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Clark no era alguien que bebía. El sabor amargo de la cerveza no generaba gusto cuando no podías embriagarte. Pero aun así se terminó de un solo trago la lata que tenía en la mano.

\- Estaba yo encerrado en el ala norte del Hospital Psiquiátrico Fairview- empezó su historia- desperté rodeado de un circulo de otros internados, cuando empezaron a burlarse de mis desvaríos de venir de otro mundo

Clark guardó silencio por un rato, no en busca de refuerzo retórico sino de recuperar la seguridad de estar ahora mismo en la realidad.

\- Mi escape fue improvisado, pero muy exitoso. Repasando el momento, supongo que debí sospechar

\- Pero, ¿Cuándo… Cómo sucedió eso?

\- En un momento. Déjame contártelo como yo deseo- Y a pesar que su voz recuperó la calidez a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, no la tranquilizó del todo- Afuera encontré solo confirmación de lo que me dijeron:

\- Lex no era más que la víctima de mis desvaríos. Un accidente del que supone que lo salvé, en ese mundo lo ató a una silla de ruedas. Mi madre había suplicado a Lionel porque fuera a un hospital mental en vez de prisión. Y Lana solo deseaba que volviera a ese lugar… deseaba que me curara, pero al fin y al cabo deseaba que volviera a ese lugar

Todo ese tiempo Lois no pudo apartar la vista de sus ojos.

\- No sé lo que haría yo en esa situación- dijo Lois. Por dentro su mente corría a toda marcha rellenando los espacios que Clark dejaba abiertos. ¿Qué experimentó él? ¿Una simulación virtual? ¿Una prueba de parte de la fortaleza? ¿Por qué Chloe no le contó sobre esto? ¿Acaso era la primera vez que él revelaba esto a alguien?

\- ¿Te aferrarías a la única persona que creería en ti?

\- ¿De quién hablamos?

\- De Chloe- susurró Clark mientras que ella temblaba. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre dicho con tanta tristeza en la voz

\- Sí, confiaría en ella. ¿Pero qué es lo que causó todo eso?

\- Un espectro horrible. Tratando de encerrar mi mente y apoderarse de mi cuerpo y mis poderes.

Sintió un estremecimiento por su columna. Escuchó de Chloe el alcance de sus habilidades y fugazmente imaginó a alguien diferente a su Smallville ejerciendo su dominio sobre el mundo.

\- Pero lo superaste sus ilusiones ¿verdad?, así que todo está bien

\- No entiendes Lois. Yo la vi. Vi su cuerpo de cerca, tan de cerca cómo te veo a ti. Chloe murió en mis brazos. Ese era su principal ataque- Lois supo que si ella hubiera estado en su situación no podría haber superado algo así en dos escasos meses de tiempo. Menos aun siendo incapaz de decírselo a Chloe cómo supuso que el también sería incapaz

Sintió un verdadero terror al escuchar esas palabras. Por un instante sintió que retrocedía tres años, cuando se enteró en plena clase que su única prima murió en una explosión.

\- Oh Dios- susurró mientras olvidaba la distancia que debía guardar de él y lo atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo- no me quiero imaginar lo que debiste sentir

Considerando lo distraído que Clark estuvo toda la noche, era de suponer que este era el momento en que todos sus pensamientos se enredarían y cometería una estupidez como olerle el cabello. Sin embargo, no fue así. Lois lo estaba consolando por la pérdida que sufrió en el mundo de los sueños, y eso es precisamente lo que él sentía: el consuelo de un amigo.

\- Lois

\- ¿Sí?

\- Todavía no he bebido tanto

Una parte de la compasión de Lois se convirtió en enojo, pero una mayor parte en alivio por que esas horribles experiencias no lo afectaron tanto. Estuvo a punto de decir: "Por cosas como esta es que no consigues novia", pero calló y apretó más sus brazos a su alrededor.

\- Gracias por volvérmelo a contar

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Sí- dijo rompiendo el abrazo- ¿No hablamos de esto durante…- Lois agitó las manos en círculos, pero antes la inactividad de Clark tuvo que terminar su frase- nuestra semana loca?

\- Realmente no hablábamos mucho

\- ¿Y qué hacíamos? Ah no, espera. No me respondas- retrocedió mientras fingía temblar de repelús

Clark rio, y Lois lo acompañó en su risa. E incluso más que el abrazo, fue con esa risa que Clark pudo dejar ir toda la turbación causada por el fantasma

Sin embargo, después que terminó de abrazarlo no volvieron a guardar el metro de distancia.


	7. Juntos

**Juntos**

Ya no hablaban. Solo observaban perezosamente el palpitar del fuego, por ratos solo sintiendo el calor a través de los parpados cerrados.

Se encontraban realmente cerca. Ella porque el alcohol hizo caer por completo sus defensas. Él porque desde el principio no tenía defensas.

"Hace una hora debimos ir a dormir", pensó Clark y quiso volver a repetir esa sugerencia. Pero al mismo tiempo recordó que Lois había rechazado la idea al imaginar la fría cama que la esperaba arriba, tan alejada de la cálida fogata.

En vez de eso, y en total desacuerdo con todo lo que era correcto, Clark exhaló un soplo helado hacia el techo. Tardó un rato en que el aire frio bajara, pero cuando lo hizo la tierna figura de Lois apretándose más contra él valió la pena.

Sus pies descalzos juguetearon entre ellos debajo del abrigo de piel. Y a pesar que ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante su semana prófuga, la memoria muscular le decía que su cabeza encajaba a la perfección en el hueco entre su mandíbula y su cuello.

\- Clark

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que ahora sí estoy bastante borracha- susurró Lois, con ese tono descuidado de voz que le daba la posibilidad de retirar su invitación como un comentario sin importancia

Sin embargo, Clark, luego de ver de reojo las cervezas vacías y recordar la asombrosa tolerancia de Lois al alcohol, captó el mensaje y dejó de apoyar su cuerpo, permitiendo que cayera suavemente hasta su regazo.

Tal vez no fuera demasiado incorrecto besarla. Solo besarla por supuesto, no se iba aprovechar de ella en ese estado tan vulnerable.

Sus labios habían vuelto a ser las refrescantes fresas de los primeros días en la fortaleza. Diferente de la suave, pero lastimada piel de durazno de los últimos días. Y eso le recordó lo sencillo que era provocarle daño físico con sus poderes, y la gran diferencia entre un beso tentativo y haber atrapado su lengua con la suya.

"Con suavidad, que no se sienta despreciada" pensó mientras empezaba a separarla.

Pero Lois escogió ese momento para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y morderle el labio inferior.

"O quizá baste con no ser demasiado rudo" sus instintos intervinieron, desesperados por aparearse con esta mujer. Así que la levantó por las caderas y la sentó encima de él, prometiéndose una y otra vez, pero sin convicción, que no llevaría la situación más lejos que esto.

Lois se inquietó ante el movimiento, y por un instante Clark temió haberla asustado. Pero luego ella relajó su cuerpo y sus pechos se aplastaron contra su torso.

Él había pensado que su memoria kriptoniana había grabado por completo cada detalle de sus besos y de otras experiencias más apasionadas, incluso hasta el punto en que se sintió culpable por mantener esos recuerdos. Oh, que estupidez más grande. Ahora sabía que los detalles eran demasiado cambiantes y numerosos cómo para poder percatarse de todos ellas en una vida. Todo desde la suavidad, la ternura y el sabor de sus labios hasta el descaro y la terquedad de su lengua, e incluso la torpeza de sus manos, era sumamente estimulante y peligroso. Y se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de extraviarla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, producto de ese recelo por perder sus labios, cada vez que Lois parecía recuperar un mínimo de sentido común, Clark caía en la tentación de presionar algún interruptor en su cuerpo y alargar la experiencia un poco más. La conocía demasiado bien y podía mandar a volar cualquier rastro de criterio con facilidad.

Pero claro, las distracciones que podían apartarla del pequeño mundo donde habitaban no solo provenían de dentro de ella, sino también del exterior.

Primero fueron las lámparas, unas cuantas ráfagas de calor bastaron para cortar los cables de corriente, y con ellos el resto del mundo que no incluyera los dos metros cuadrados en los que se devoraban.

Luego fue su camiseta la cual desgarró con malicia, así como su sujetador los cuales impedían amasar sus hermosos pechos.

\- No Clark, detente… Ah, sí, justo ahí

"Esto está mal, ella no está en sus cinco sentidos" reflexionó Clark, intentando revivir algo de su moralidad durmiente.

Lois había invitado a un pequeño avance, un beso de diez o quince segundos, quizá incluso un fugaz roce. Pero fue él quien la estaba arrastrando hasta el fondo. Cada caricia sobre su espalda tenía toda la intención de avivar su fuego, aprovechándose de ella y del conocimiento perfecto de todos sus puntos sensibles.

Lois se removió incómoda y posó ambas manos encima de su pecho empujando casi sin fuerzas, pero alejándose al fin y al cabo.

Y de pronto Clark sintió pánico, como si estuvieran por arrancar una parte de sí.

Con suavidad presionó sus hoyuelos de venus provocando un pequeño brinco y una deliciosa fricción entre sus sexos.

\- Tú… tú, recuerdas ¿verdad?

Sintió ganas de negarlo, pero no sabía en su totalidad lo que Chloe le contó. No quiso correr riesgos.

\- Sí- dijo, pero sus dedos no dejaron de juguetear en su espalda baja

\- Debe de haber sido extraordinariamente bueno cómo para que ignoraras toda tu rectitud y me forzaras hasta este punto- Lois jadeó, y Clark supo que ella conocía su lucha interna- No puedo creer que diga esto Clark, pero desearía poder recordar, me siento muy envidiosa

Luego, con la agilidad y sensualidad que solo una mujer puede demostrar, se acercó y mordió su oreja.

\- Hazme el amor- dijo, con esa voz rasposa que tanto le encantaba

Clark sintió un fuego corriendo por sus venas, y de pronto la oscuridad que él había creado para privarla de cualquier distracción le jugó una mala pasada, pues ahora la figura de Lois era iluminada únicamente desde atrás por el fuego, dándole un aura divina y resaltando aún más sus hermosos atributos.

¿Sus pechos siempre habían lucido tan firmes? ¿Sus caderas tan fértiles? ¿Sus labios tan rojos? ¿O acaso era un espejismo por no haber probado sus carnes por tanto tiempo?

\- Podría hacerte daño

Lois rio de forma traviesa.

\- Quiero que me hagas daño

Con razón Kal se había enamorado tan rápido de ella ¿Cómo alguien podía resistirse a eso? Dejó que sus instintos lo gobernaran y quiso reclamarla en el suelo. Pero Lois se negó.

\- Aquí no. Arriba- dijo Lois, disfrutando de sus caricias- La cama será mucho más cómoda

Ella se paró y lo ayudó a levantarse. Y a pesar de que a cada momento lo instaba a seguirla escaleras arriba, se demoraron mucho en llegar a su habitación.


	8. Razones Incorrectas

**Razones Incorrectas**

Lois no supo con precisión en qué momento despertó. Por momentos creía que acababa de despertarse, y por otros le parecía que se había mantenido tendida en la cama por horas, sola con la seguridad de haber cometido una estupidez.

Los fuertes brazos de Clark la envolvían desde atrás, uno rodeando su cintura y el otro atrapando posesivamente uno de sus senos. Su rostro estaba enterrado entre su cabello largo y su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. El calor de su cuerpo compensaba muy bien el frio del ambiente, invitándola a volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Tarde o temprano él despertaría y entonces solo cabrían dos opciones: Él sintiéndose culpable por aprovecharse de ella, pues no se podía engañar y fingir que él desconocía lo que iban a provocar su historia llena de sentimentalismo seguida de sus caricias por debajo de la manta; O bien el despertaría con ganas de probar otra vez sus carnes, lo que no hacía más que inquietarla por no saber cómo reaccionar a eso.

Todo aquello reafirmaba su seguridad de que todo lo de anoche fue un error.

Pero, por supuesto, eso la llevaba a un punto clave. ¿Por qué no se había puesto histérica y escapado en el momento en que abrió los ojos?

Se mordió los labios hasta que se hizo daño.

No quería admitirlo, pero una pequeña parte de ella se sentía muy tentada a aprovechar esta noche de pasión para apalancar una relación con él.

Sería muy fácil conseguirlo. Clark ciertamente no se negaría, estaría más que feliz de intentarlo.

El problema era que ella también quería, pero no por las razones correctas.

Cuando Clark amaba, amaba con una intensidad inacabable y sin atisbo de traición, casi con devoción. Era algo tan sumamente precioso que, al menos para ella, quitaba el aliento solo fantasear con disfrutar de algo así en su vida. Por esa razón nunca pudo entender por completo las decisiones de Lana. Después de todo, si estas segura que te ama, ¿acaso no puedes soportar que el hombre guardara unos pocos secretos?

Tal vez para Lana no fuera tan especial que alguien amara de esa forma.

Por supuesto, hasta ahora Lois pudo haber ambicionado ser el objeto de unos sentimientos así, pero nunca precisamente de Clark.

Aun así, la idea de poder obtener un poco de aquello era sumamente seductora, incluso si fuera un caso de "amar la forma en que él amaba" por encima de "amarlo a él por ser como es".

"Podrías llegar a amarlo", susurró su subconsciente mientras relamía la sensación de sus pezones poniéndose duros bajo su mano.

Quizá. Era posible. Aunque considerando lo diferentes que eran y lo fácil que surgían las discusiones, lo dudaba mucho.

"Disfrutarías experiencias que nadie más podría"

Lois recordó el deslumbrante palacio de hielo en el que había estado demasiado enojada para recorrerlo como debía. Se sentía seducida por la perspectiva de disfrutar tan hermoso lugar cuantas veces quisiera. Ni hablar de todo el mundo que él abriría para ella.

"Y el sexo es increíble"

\- Genial- susurró para sí misma- Codicia, lujuria y envidia. Que bonitas razones para iniciar una relación

Lois suspiró resignada. Todo se resumía en un solo hecho. Clark merecía una mujer mucho mejor que ella. Alguien pues… perfecta.

Bastó con cerrar los ojos y prácticamente pudo imaginar un bosquejo de lo que debería ser esa mujer ideal: Atractiva, pequeña y delicada. Una mujer sumamente humilde e integra que, por ejemplo: nunca compraría un abrigo con dinero ilícito, que no luchara cada día por no volver a fumar o cuyo principal motivo para quererlo fuera lo bien que sus cuerpos encajaban.

Sí. Alguien muchísimo mejor que ella.

Lois se desenredó de sus brazos y empezó a buscar sus pantalones.

* * *

Ocurrió en el preciso momento en que se dio cuenta que necesitaba la camioneta de Clark para regresar al Talón.

Ya estaba juntando valor para emprender su camino hacia arriba a buscar las llaves de Clark, cuando Lana entró a la casa sin tocar la puerta. Quizá demasiado segura que Clark no le reprocharía la falta de respeto.

\- Oh, hola Lois. No vi tu auto afuera

Lana se veía perfecta. Su abrigo blanco de diseñador, su impecable peinado y su pequeña figura; no hacía más que resaltar el hecho que Lois apenas pudo controlar su cabello y que por debajo de su abrigo solo vestía una camiseta desgarrada.

\- Mi auto se averió. Clark está fuera de la ciudad y me prestó su coche a cambio de que pasara a alimentar a los animales

Lana asintió con suavidad. Sonriendo por fuera, pero sus ojos mostraron su decepción.

"Ella no sabe", se percató Lois. Si supiera jamás hubiera creído que solo por estar fuera de la ciudad, Clark fuera incapaz de cuidar la granja.

\- Si tienes algún recado puedo dárselo después

Los ojos de Lana temblaron un poco, resistiéndose a perder la oportunidad de verlo. Pero se recuperó de inmediato y, obligándose a tratar el tema como un asunto sin importancia, sacó una invitación de boda de su bolso.

\- Sería algo muy importante para mí que viniera- quiso terminar ahí, pero intimidada por la mirada fría de Lois, se apresuró a completar- nunca tuvimos realmente un cierre adecuado. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora. Agradecería que se la entregaras, me voy

Lois la vio darse la vuelta y extender su brazo a la perilla de la puerta en silencio. Sabía que no le incumbía, pero sus instintos le decían que Lana no solo vino a poner fin a los restos de su relación.

\- Lana, realmente nunca pudimos continuar la charla que tuvimos. Si necesitas desahogarte con alguien, sabes que soy buena escuchando- dijo, esperanzada en no estar sonando tan ansiosa como realmente se hallaba

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Lois solo pudo sonreír de forma rígida. Pero Lana no lo notó, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que alguien que no fuera Chloe tomara la iniciativa de charlar con ella. Y a diferencia de Chloe, Lois no era tan cercana a Clark. Incluso se podía decir que apenas se soportaban. Quizá fuera la única persona que pudiera entender todo el daño que él le había causado y pudiera brindarle un poco de apoyo.

Así que se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

Desde el principio fue evidente para Lois que no debía confiar en las palabras de Lana, era demasiado obvio que se había visto forzada durante su relación con Lex a mejorar la forma de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Le recordó por momentos a los políticos que discutían con su padre, más interesados en convencer que en expresar sus ideas.

Lois tuvo que leer entre líneas, identificar cada error en su semblante y diferenciar los gestos fingidos de los reales. Era perturbador vislumbrar cómo Lana guardaba fuertes sentimientos de traición por los secretos que Clark y Chloe guardaban de ella. Cómo Lana parecía suponer que desvelar ese enigma podía solucionar su vida. Inclusive las dificultades de su relación con Lex.

Había venido aquí a reabrir la herida, solo en busca de que Clark le revelara la verdad en un intento por salvarla.

"Quiere que él decida. Dejaría a Lex en un instante si Clark le confesara todo", estuvo segura Lois al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus piernas con fuerza

\- … está goteando

\- ¿Qué?

\- El fregadero. Creo que tiene una fuga. Lo siento, me distraje por un momento

Lana no le tomó mayor importancia y continuó.

\- No importa, ya había acabado… ¿Tienes algún consejo?

\- Sabes que realmente no soy buena aconsejando…- Lois sabía que debía callarse, esto no le incumbía en lo más mínimo. Es decir, ¿qué consejo podía darle a la exnovia del hombre al que acababa de montar la noche anterior?- Pero creo que Clark es una persona muy reservada. Y no creo que eso cambie, es parte de su personalidad

\- Sé que valoras mucho que Lex te ofreciera su sinceridad, algo muy difícil debido a la educación que recibió. No creo que deberías buscar la verdad de algo que ya no te incumbe si eso pone en peligro tu relación con tu prometido

\- Incluso si volvieras con Clark- continuó, sin poder detenerse una vez empezó- puede que el secretismo haya formado una parte tan intrínseca de su relación, que ya no sientan lo mismo una vez eso desaparezca. Te lo digo porque me sucedió algo similar, y es muy triste que un enamoramiento muera por ese motivo- mintió, sintiendo una inquietante urgencia por alejarla de él

\- No voy a volver con Clark. Ya no siento nada por él- repuso Lana

\- Entonces creo que es claro lo que debes hacer

"Bien Lois, empújala por el barranco"

Lana agradeció la charla y se fue con prisa.

No seguiría sus consejos, era tan evidente para Lois. Nunca dejaría de perseguir la verdad que siempre se le ocultó. Intentaría hablar con Clark otra vez, forzarlo a que él decidiera por ella.

"No se casará con Lex, no es tan estúpida", pensó

Es muy probable que se arrepienta unos días antes de la boda, puede que incluso en el altar. Y luego regresará con Clark… y él volverá a sufrir.

Lois no supo que más pensar y solo atinó a subir mecánicamente las escaleras. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio acostado en la cama que habían compartido, con sus brazos extendidos como si buscara al cuerpo que había abrazado toda la noche, supo que no había subido por las llaves de su camioneta.

Se desnudó con calma, pero sin detenerse. Y con cada prenda que caía al suelo su sonrisa crecía un poco más.

Era fácil renunciar a sus deseos imaginando a Clark conociendo a una buena mujer en el futuro. Pero volver con Lana…

Digamos que Lois ya no se sentía tan culpable. Levantó las sábanas y volvió a enredarse en sus brazos.

Codicia, lujuria y envidia. Seguían siendo razones horribles, pero por lo menos ella nunca le haría daño.

* * *

 **PD: "Razones Incorrectas" era el título original de esta serie. Porque si se dan cuenta, ni una sola de las cosas que ocurren en esta historia pasan por una razón noble.  
**

 **Todo desde el comportamiento de Clark con kriptonita roja, cuyas motivaciones para traer a Lois a la fortaleza eran la vanidad, la "venganza", la lujuria reprimida y sus inseguridades.**

 **La Lois del futuro que no regresa para algo bueno como salvar el mundo, sino que pone en riesgo un futuro pacífico y brillante solo por volver a ver a su esposo unos cuantos días. Para luego manipular a su contraparte más joven solo por placer.**

 **Y finalmente la Lois del presente que no inicia una relación con Clark por amor (¿Cómo podría?, si no recuerda nada de lo que pasó) o por cualquier otro sentimiento de cariño, sino principalmente por lujuria, envidia y un sentimiento de seguridad. Además del gusto culposo por estar robando algo que debería pertenecer a otra mujer, aunque no supe como colocar este último pensamiento en este capítulo, quizá lo haga en el próximo.**

 **Y sin embargo, desde cierto punto de vista, todas esas acciones egoístas llevan a un buen camino. ¿no?**

 **PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	9. Jugada Segura

**Jugada Segura**

Lois se encontraba en el paraíso. Esa era la palabra, no existía otra forma de describirlo.

El sueño no había vuelto, pero estar en los brazos de Clark era una de las experiencias más confortables que debían existir en el mundo.

Se sentía segura, protegida de cualquier mal. Libre de dejar volar sus fantasías todo lo que quisiera.

Imaginó cómo sería disfrutar todos los días de sus besos, de su mirada llena de pasión cuando hicieran el amor, de su simple presencia.

Lo único que deseaba era que esto nunca acabara.

Entonces el calor empezó a desvanecerse. Clark había despertado.

Sintió su pánico por medio de sus latidos, sintió cómo sus manos parecían tener miedo de seguir tocándola. Sintió cómo intentaba alejarse de ella.

Tragó saliva.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Lo bueno es que el tiempo que había permanecido fantaseando no fue completamente inútil, había preparado un plan. Iba a jugar a lo seguro.

\- Hummm, ¿ya amaneció?- gimió sensualmente mientras sus dedos trepaban por su abdomen, arañando sus músculos masculinos- Todavía es temprano, quédate un poco más en la cama

Estaba feliz de que todo el pueblo estuviera cubierto por una gruesa niebla y que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas, no creía que pudiera decir unas líneas tan cursis sin la protección de la penumbra.

Se movió más cerca de él, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura, dejando que por "casualidad" la manta se deslizara y expusiera sus bien formados senos. En un instante lo tenía completamente cautivado.

"Primera victoria", pensó Lois. "Ya no quiere escapar".

Se mordió los labios, segura que Clark notaría lo henchidos que estaban. Luego deslizó sus dedos por su pecho, subiendo por su cuello hasta su cabello donde se entretuvo jugando con sus mechones unos segundos. Entonces simplemente lo besó.

Sabía que debían existir mejores formas de manejar una noche de pasión. Podrían, por ejemplo, vestirse y dialogar civilizadamente si esto tenía que cambiar algo en su amistad de forma obligatoria.

Pero eso tendría un riesgo mucho mayor de no terminar con ella obteniendo lo que deseaba.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo guio dócilmente a que se adueñara de uno de sus pechos, deslizando al mismo tiempo su pierna entre las suyas.

Los segundos de espera en los que él no reaccionaba fueron la peor tortura. ¿Iba a rechazarla o a corresponder? ¿Acaso sus encantos femeninos no eran suficientes para seducirlo? ¿Por qué diablos se demoraba tanto en decidir?

Entonces sintió algo duro presionándose contra su vientre. Y luego una mano atrapando su trasero.

"Es mío" festejó mentalmente, llena de orgullo.

* * *

Lois no se consideraba una mujer fácil.

Su actitud directa y sus modales bruscos siempre le habían ganado la simpatía de los hombres… y también la antipatía de las mujeres. Pero solo era porque esas chicas no entendían que a los hombres no les agradaba estar adivinando continuamente el significado de sus indirectas.

Sin embargo, a la hora de la hora tenía muy en claro cómo alejar a un hombre. Sabía que si un buen par de comentarios hirientes a su hombría no funcionaban, entonces una patada debajo de las costillas completaba el trabajo. Jamás en toda su vida había perdido la cabeza por dejarse llevar por el momento.

Bueno, sí, había habido una o dos ocasiones en las que se besuqueó con un novio a escondidas de su padre, pero solo era porque al día siguiente se iría de esa base y nunca volvería a verlos, así que no contaba.

Teniendo bien en claro lo anterior, Lois no entendía porque estaba fantaseando de forma reiterada con Clark inmovilizándola contra la pared y arrancándole el vestido.

\- …nunca se lo conté a nadie, pero esa fue la verdadera razón por la que no pude entrar a la Universidad de Metrópolis- dijo Clark, finalizando la anécdota de cómo su prometedora carrera como jugador de fútbol americano había terminado

Caminaban calmadamente tomados de la mano por el callejón detrás del Talón. Había terminado la velada, y ahora solo quedaba ralentizar el paso para alargar el momento.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No hablas en serio- rio Lois- Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, me hubiera quedado escondida en ese armario un poco más. ¿En serio solo por eso abandonaste la oportunidad de tener fama y fortuna?

\- ¡Por supuesto! No podía arriesgarme a que se corriera la voz de que yo… pues, jugaba para el otro equipo

Lois volvió a reír mientras apretaba su mano. Solo a Smallville podía ocurrírsele que para escapar de un grupo de universitarias calientes, lo mejor era decir que era gay.

\- Pudiste inventar un millón de cosas diferentes. Que tenías disfunción eréctil, que tenías herpes…

\- Sí, claro. Cómo si eso fuera menos vergonzoso

"También pudo decir que tenía novia, pero probablemente eso no las hubiera detenido" pensó Lois

\- Pues discúlpame por interrumpir tu gran debut, algún día te lo compensaré

Llegaron por fin a la puerta trasera del Talón. Lois sacó su llave y abrió la cerradura, pero no entró de inmediato. Se dio vuelta esperando por lo menos un beso de despedida.

Clark no la decepcionó. En un instante tenía atrapados sus labios con la misma urgencia que ella. Pero sus manos, a pesar de su gran excitación, se quedaron respetuosamente en su cintura sin aventurarse a ir más abajo.

\- Puedes compensármelo ahora si quieres- dijo Clark con voz ronca al cabo de un minuto

Lois sintió su cuerpo arder por él. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era invitarlo a subir con ella.

Pero no podía.

Su maldita "jugada segura" había tenido consecuencias: La relación con Clark estaba completamente basada en el sexo.

En los diez días que le siguieron a aquella mañana feliz en la que informalmente inició su relación, habían tenido siete encuentros sexuales y, sin embargo, esta era su primera cita.

No podía seguir así. Lois necesitaba saber que podían divertirse sin la necesidad de estar desnudos.

\- Chloe está arriba- dijo Lois, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad

Otra cuestión preocupante, Clark había estado de acuerdo en mantener esta relación en secreto. Es decir, sí, fue ella la que lo propuso, pero esperaba que Clark se opusiera al menos un poco.

\- Podríamos estar en el granero en cuatro segundos

"¡Oh Clark, por qué me haces esto!" lloró de lujuria. Casi podía saborear el mar de sensaciones que provocaría volver a hacer el amor encima de las pilas de paja y montarlo hasta perder el sentido para finalmente quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

\- Tercera cita, Clark. Por favor. Lo acordamos

Clark asintió con pesar. Sus ojos mostraban no solo una intensa hambre por ella sino un extraordinario auto control. Oh, se veía tan tierno. No pudo evitar besarle de nuevo.

Grave error. Sus cuerpos encajaban tan perfectamente que sintió sus piernas fallar por un segundo.

"Bueno. Está bien, puede que en la segunda cita", pensó Lois reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para despedirse de él.

\- Buenas noches Lois

\- Adiós, te veo mañana- dijo y cerró la puerta antes de cambiar de opinión

* * *

 **PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	10. Discusión

**Discusión**

El apartamento del Talón, tal y como lo presagiaba el lóbrego clima de esa noche de marzo, pronto sería el escenario de un discusión amarga.

Cuando Lois entró a su dormitorio, caminando casi de puntillas con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, no notó la figura de Chloe oculta en la oscuridad hasta que, terminando de quitarse los tacones, se giró para empezar a desvestirse y la encontró bloqueando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Lois, ligeramente intimidada por la mirada de su prima

\- Siéntate- respondió Chloe, señalando la cama

Lois no obedeció. Se paró firme, lista para afrontar lo que tuviera que reprocharle.

\- Como quieras- dijo Chloe, su rostro expresando una mezcla de preocupación y disgusto- quería charlar contigo sobre algo curioso que me sucedió hace como una hora. Estaba trabajando en la sala cuando Lana me llamó

\- Oh, qué bien. Supongo para acordar tus tareas como dama de honor. ¿Qué flores están pensando para los centros de mesa?

Chloe ignoró su intento de cambiar de tema.

\- Me contó que fue a la granja la semana pasada y por alguna razón cree que Clark está fuera de la ciudad ¿Sabes algo sobre aquello?

Lois tragó saliva de forma disimulada. Pero no hizo un buen trabajo.

\- Cierto- dijo tronando los dedos como si recién recordase ese incidente- Me olvidé decirte. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Fui a hablar con Clark, pero él tuvo que salir a comprar un repuesto para el tractor, así que tuve que inventar que estaba fuera de la ciudad para explicar por qué su camioneta seguía ahí

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Completamente.

Chloe la miró con ojos acusadores, sin parpadear, durante un minuto completo. Había notado cantidad de detalles extraños desde hace varios días, pero no había deducido nada qué hasta que recibió la llamada de Lana.

\- ¿Te divertiste en tu cita con Clark?

\- ¿De... de… de qué estás hablando?

\- Tu vestido- dijo señalando su escote

Lois miró hacia abajo y comprendió por fin la estupidez que había cometido. En su afán de lucir sexy esta noche, no consideró que solo existía un hombre al que podría mostrarle ese tatuaje en una primera cita.

\- Bueno. No veo que tenga de malo. Ambos somos solteros y no dañamos a nadie, así que…

Pero mientras decía esa frase, su mente trajo todas las ideas que por una semana estuvo ignorando: Que esta relación no solo tenía un mal inicio, nacido de deseos superficiales; sino que estaba destinada a derrumbarse tarde o temprano, cuando Clark conociera a una mujer mejor.

\- ¿¡Ningún daño!?- exclamó Chloe como si no creyera la ridiculez que Lois acababa de decir- No has hecho el menor intento de buscar trabajo, duermes hasta las dos de la tarde, siempre pareces cansada y no creas que no he notado los moretones

\- ¿Qué tienen de raro los moretones? Los tengo desde hace un mes

\- Hablo de los nuevos. Los vi de reojo cuando saliste de la ducha. En ese momento la idea ni se me pasó por la cabeza, pero ahora…

Lois se alisó el vestido, queriendo ocultar sus piernas. Era difícil para Clark controlar sus poderes en los momentos de pasión y a veces ocurrían accidentes, no se podía evitar.

\- Y en cuanto a Clark- dijo Chloe, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ha olvidado por completo su cacería de los fantasmas

\- No. No es así- Lois avanzó unos pasos, llena de confianza- Clark me contó sobre los fantasmas. Es solo que las fotos satelitales no han mostrado nada

Chloe negó con la cabeza.

\- Antes Clark realizaba su propia búsqueda. Iba a otros países, preguntaba a los nativos de la zona, investigaba. Pero últimamente se pasa los días ocultándose en la granja… y ahora sé por qué

La mirada de su prima durante la última parte de su frase, ese "y ahora sé por qué", junto a ese tonito acusador la estaba empezando a sacar de quicio.

\- O sea que cuando pensabas que estaba encerrado deprimiéndose por Lana todo estaba bien, pero si pasa tiempo conmigo es dañino y toxico

\- ¡Eso no es lo que dije!

\- ¿De verdad? Porque creo que él estuvo mucho tiempo abatido, con toda la presión de los fantasmas sobre sus hombros y el matrimonio de su ex a la vuelta de la esquina, y en vez de brindarle tu total apoyo al hombre que te ha salvado la vida incontables veces, decidiste jugar a ambos bandos y convertirte en dama de honor

\- ¡Lana también es tu amiga!

\- ¡¿Amiga?! ¡Me importa tres pepinos lo que le suceda a Lana!- gritó Lois. Y luego, recuperando la compostura continuó- El punto es que Clark necesita que alguien esté totalmente de su lado

\- Oh. Y supongo que ya sé cómo te estas poniendo de su lado- respondió Chloe, algo resentida porque pusieran en duda su lealtad a Clark

\- No sabes cómo es nuestra relación- dijo Lois

\- ¿En serio? Déjame adivinar: Se siente cómodo usando sus poderes frente a ti, pero no hablando de sus orígenes; pasan mucho tiempo en su loft mirando las estrellas y apuesto lo que quieras a que lo han estado haciendo como conejitos

Los labios de Lois se apretaron casi imperceptiblemente. Pero era toda la confirmación que Chloe necesitaba.

\- Mira, Clark solo ha tenido dos novias aparte de Lana: Kyla Willowbrook y Alicia Baker. La relación con ambas inició solamente porque descubrieron sus poderes. No hubo un periodo de amistad ni citas previas, Clark ni siquiera sabía que existían; pero descubrieron sus poderes y él automáticamente se enamoró de ellas

"Pero eso no sucedió contigo", pensó Lois en uno de esos desvíos de juicio que ocurrían en los momentos más inoportunos.

\- Lois, su secreto lo ha mantenido alejado de las mujeres tanto sentimental como físicamente. Quita eso del tablero y Clark irá…

\- Tras la primera mujer que se le cruce en el camino ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿Qué Clark no se siente atraído por mí? ¿Qué solo soy su única opción en este momento?

\- Se siente atraído por ti, Lois. Eso es imposible de negar, pero créeme, no durará. Recuerda, estaba desconsolado en el funeral de Alicia, y unas semanas después volvía a suspirar por ya sabes quien

Lois retuvo la respiración un segundo. Sí, podía recordar. Clark olvidó su duelo realmente rápido cuando recibió esa propuesta universitaria, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera estar sufriendo por dentro.

\- Clark nunca me haría daño- dijo Lois con seguridad- Y no creo que él pueda simplemente olvidar todo lo que hemos hecho

Chloe respiró profundamente. Lo que estaba a punto de decir era casi igual de incómodo que cuando Clark le contó sobre sus dificultades sexuales con Lana.

\- Ese es otro problema del que quería hablarte. Clark nunca ha probado el sexo con la frecuencia en que ustedes dos…

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Estuvo con Lana

\- No precisamente-dijo Chloe- Veras, Clark perdió sus poderes al inicio de su relación y para cuando los recuperó apenas habían pasado dos semanas

\- ¿Y?

\- No tuvieron nada de sexo después de eso. Clark tenía miedo de dañarla con sus poderes

Las pupilas de Lois se dilataron y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Eso explicaba todo ese deseo sexual reprimido. Y también el rencor de parte de Lana. Si Clark quitara el sexo de la mesa sin ninguna razón, ella también estaría frustrada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, ellos no pudieron… un momento. ¡Te estas riendo!

\- Tienes que admitir que es algo gracioso- rio Lois rememorando el día en que atrapó a Lana probándose lencería sexy en su cuarto de la universidad- Ella se esfuerza por meses para llevarlo a la cama, él reprime todo ese libido y ahora yo…

Chloe agitó la cabeza para intentar olvidar esas escenas traumantes.

\- Lo importante es que Lana es la damisela en apuros por excelencia. A la menor señal de peligro Clark volverá a ella. Lo he visto suceder un montón de veces

\- Y para entonces nuestra relación será mucho más fuerte de lo que es ahora. Además, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que algo la amenace estando recluida en la mansión?

Tocaron la puerta y Lois notó cómo Chloe se puso rígida.

\- ¿Esperas a Jimmy?

\- No- suspiró Chloe- Es Lana. Tuvo un problema con un acosador y se va a quedar aquí unos días


End file.
